Difesa della città
Questa guida intende dare consigli e informazioni su come proteggere la vostra città da saccheggi. Consideratevi liberi di editare questa pagina e di aggiungere consigli e strategie che ritenete utili a fare diventare le vostre Città e Risorse più sicure, al fine di evitare o limitare il danno di eventuali saccheggi. Linee-guida generali Siccome i giocatori più forti possono generalmente formare e mantenere potenti Unità e Navi , è veramente difficile per un giocatore difendersi da un giocatore più forte, usando la sola forza militare. Quindi la migliore difesa per le vostre città consiste, paradossalmente, nel non essere attaccati. Potete cercare di apparire come un bersaglio "poco appetibile" gestendo al meglio le vostre risorse, proteggendo le vostre città da azioni di spionaggio e mantenendo alcune difese fisiche basilari. Ricordatevi che non dovete necessariamente essere piu' forti dell'attaccante: e' sufficiente apparire come un bersaglio meno attrattivo di altri per evitare nella maggior parte dei casi un eventuale saccheggio. Gestione delle Risorse # Ai nemici che cercano di saccheggiarvi importa principalmente la maggiore quantità di risorse saccheggiabili unita al minore sforzo necessario ad ottenerle. Quindi il primo consiglio e' di non avere una grande quantità di Risorse nelle vostre città, in modo da rendervi meno "attrattivi" agli occhi dell'attaccante. Cercate quindi di mettere in vendita tramite il mercato una limitata quantità di merci alla volta. # Il vostro Magazzino protegge solo una limitata quantità di risorse dal venire saccheggiate. Mantenete il vostro magazzino (o magazzini) ad un alto livello in modo da prevenire disastri. # Spalmando la quantità delle risorse fra le varie città avrà come effetto di rendere meno appetibile gli attacchi alle singole città stesse. Se avete necessità di accumulare risorse (per esempio, se volete aumentare il livello di un edificio) mantenete l'ammontare di risorse spalmato fra varie citta', aspettando di riunirle solo al momento in cui decidete doi procedere con la costruzione dell' edificio. Quando accumulate risorse dovete considerare anche la necessità di formare una forza militare atta a difenderle. Spionaggio Un player che stà attaccando solitamente proverà a spiarti prima di farlo. Puoi però renderti meno esposto ad attacchi rendendo la tua città difficile da spiare. # Proteggi la tua città dall'essere spiata: costruisci un nascondiglio ad un livello alto e tienilo pieno di spie che lavorano in "controspionaggio". Per vedere a che livello necessiti il nascondiglio clicca su: Town Spy Defense. Ogni livello del tuo Nascondiglio fa diminuire la probabilità di essere spiato del 2% ed ogni spia aumenta la percentuale del 5%. Ogni livello del municipio aumenta la possibilità di essere spiato del 2% perciò è buona norma tenere il nascondiglio a livello 20 (o più alto) il prima possibile. Puoi avere maggiori informazioni nella sezione dedicata: Town Spy Defense. # Evita di spostare il tuo esercito tra le città, a meno che non sia necessario proteggere un grosso ammontare di risorse per un aumento di livello. I saccheggiatori possono agire in qualsiasi momento; spostando l'esercito, ti ritroveresti a non avere truppe per difenderti. Una buona difesa consiste nel tenere le proprie truppe nella città usando le caserme. Mura della Città Le tue mura cittadine sono la tua prima linea difensiva in battaglia e danno anche alle truppe stazionate nella tua città un importante bonus difensivo. # Una città di livello dal 1 al 4 è classificata come villaggio, e ha 3 slot di mura. a questo livello è poco conveniente investire nelle mura, infatti un muro di livello 4 verrà abbattuto facilmente da 6 arieti (in 3 rounds). Comunque, questo piccolo campo di battaglia può essere utile piu avanti nel gioco per imbottigliare gli avversari, perchè non ci sono i fianchi # Una città di livello dal 5 al 9 è classificata come città e ha 5 slot di mura. Con un livello delle mura alte è difficile per un avversario con arieti abbattere il muro (es. con un muro a livello 9 , 18 arieti impiegheranno 5 turni ad abbatterlo). Ma nemici di livello medio, forti abbastanza da attaccare con le catapulte, lo abbatteranno in circa 2 rounds. Conseguentemente le mura a questo livello danno protezione contro avversari con più o meno il vostro punteggio. # Una città di livello 10 è classificata come Metropoli e ha 7 slot per le mura. 18 catapulte impiegheranno 5 round a distruggere un muro al livello 16. Siccome le munizioni finiscono, mura di livello 17-25 richiederanno 36 catapulte. Non è difficile abbattere le mura con i mortai, quindi portare le mura al livello 15 ti difenderà da tutti tranne i giocatori abbastanza forti da avere una buona artiglieria (mortai). # In generale, le mura dovrebbero essere almeno 1 livello sopra quello del municipio se possibile. Le mura sono molto importanti in battaglia, possono fare la differenza. Forze Armate # Mantenere un esercito forte è costoso ed è consigliabile averlo solo se grande a sufficienza per fermare un attacco. Se non puoi mantenere un esercito abbastanza grande in ogni città, è molto meglio concentrarlo in poche città ed essere pronti a spostarlo. Ricorda che ogni unità (terrestre o marittima) ha un costo, che raddoppia qualora dovesse essere utilizzata in Saccheggi, Occupazione o anche semplici Spostamenti. # Tieni sempre e comunque ALMENO UNA NAVE in ogni tua Polis. Questo costringerà i player che vorranno attaccarti a dover conquistare il tuo porto prima di poterti saccheggiare. In questo modo avrai più tempo per spostare le risorse saccheggiabili o il tuo esercito (nel caso non si cerchi uno scontro per la difensiva) altrove. E' consigliabile una Nave con Ariete, visto il suo basso costo di mantenimento rispetto alle altre Navi da Guerra di Ikariam. # Tieni anche in ogni città almeno un Fromboliere, poiché costringe un eventuale saccheggiatore a dover abbattere tutte le tue Mura della Città prima di poter attaccare la linea di combattimento a distanza. In questo modo guadagnerai altro tempo per poter fare le manovre necessarie ad incassare l'attacco con meno danno possibile. # Non permettere che estranei utilizzino la tua Polis come base per gli attacchi. Può capitare che il player saccheggiato creda che colui che ha commissionato l'attacco sia tu. Questo può generare controversie con il player in questione che talvolta vorrà vendicarsi, scatenando un conflitto causato in effetti da una terza parte. # Se fai parte di un Alleanza e hai degli alleati (Tetti Verdi) sulla tua isola, manda nelle loro città (tramite la funzione Schiera Truppe) una Sentinella (Giavellottiere o altra unità di costo basso). Questo ti consentirà di vedere le Unità Terrestri o Marittime stanziate nella città e di poter vedere quando questa viene attaccata da un altro player, permettendoti di poter eventualmente intervenire a difenderla. Se attaccati # Spostate in altre polis quante risorse potete prima che l'attacco avvenga. Un Porto con alto livello e molte Navi mercantili possono essere estremamente utili in questo caso. # Find the most costly upgrade that you can afford and do it. Use as much as possible on training spies, upgrading units in the Workshop or experiments in the academy. # If attacking by sea, determine the capacity of the attacking fleet. Depending on the capacity they have and the combination of resources you have you may decide to limit your mitigating actions (e.g. you have 20,000 sulphur and 20,000 marble on a marble island, your attacker has a capacity of 20,000 units, you consider marble to be more valuable to you right now. Instead of donating your 20,000 sulphur to the island miracle you may want to do nothing, allowing the attacker to take some of the sulphur, which is less valuable to you, leaving some marble which is more valuable to you at that time.) # Then either donate all your wood to the island resources and your luxury resources to the miracle or use your wood and any sulphur you have to start training units. These can later be used to exact revenge upon the pillager. # If you have purchased Ambrosia, you can use the Premium Trader to transform all your resources in , and and then follow the above tips. # If your port is blockaded, you can always send the resources to an ally on your island! You can also send it to a weaker player with plans to pillage it back. If you are doing the latter, do not send it to an alliance member, because you can not pillage your alliance members. # Ask for help from your alliance, as well as from your neighbors on your island - if you are on good terms with them, or even just donate lots to the Saw mill and mine, they are often likely to help you. # You can activate vacation mode here. What this means is that your game account will not be deleted if you are inactive for too long and you cities will not be attacked during that time your workers and scientists will also be on holiday and will not be working. So that vacation mode is not taken advantage of, your holiday has to last for a minimum of 48 hours. You will not be able to play Ikariam during this time. After those two days, your holiday will automatically come to an end the next time you log on. Fleets and armies that are outside your cities will be dispersed and will return to their home towns if you activate vacation mode! Goods on board will all be lost! #; Note: #: Units, that are attacking you, will scatter because you are on vacation mode. # If you use vacation mode when somebody has occupied you then their units will not scatter. Categoria:Guide Categoria:Guerra